You Used to Call Me on My Snail Phone
by zuis
Summary: Marco is so lost without Ace. He need a tangible hold to remember him by. He goes to his old ship. What he finds means so much not only to Marco but to the little brother that was left behind. MarcoAce implied Izouthatch brotherly ASL
1. Prolougue (idk if thats spelled right)

**A/N:**

 **Hey so welcome to my very first fanfiction. I was a consultant on one other story but that doesn't count. First off I suck at spelling and some of the technical parts of writing if you want to point it out please be kind. I will not put up with bullshit. If you don't like it please don't be negative. But if you have comments concerns or just what's up review or pm me but be kind please I have feelings too.**

 **So my inspiration came from a sad sad place, but it makes a good fic. Basically my little sister** and I were listening to the radio because we didn't have anything else (we both normally listen to thigs like P!ATD, FOB, or MCR and occasionally things like TOP and a lot of obscure things we hear in AMV's on YouTube) The song Hotline Bling came on I automatically started singing 'you used to call me on my shell phone' her eyes lit up and she started singing 'you used to call me on my mushi' I laughed and sang ' you used to call me on my snail phone' then I could have sworn my eyes bugged out. Thus the idea for this story was born and in a little under six hours I wrote seven chapters and have the rest planned.**

 **So to warn the ones of you whom read this some of the chapters will be short and sweet. And some will be long and heart breaking so be warned. Sorry about my crappy writing in advance. I think I covered everything other than please don't hate me.**

 **PAIRINGS:**

 **MARCO/ACE**

 **MINOR IZO/THATCH**

 **ASL (BROTP, shipping them romantically is gross in my honest opinion but anyone who ships that I am stating my thoughts and I don't want to offend anyone I'm sorry if you feel that way")**

 **I highly disagree with disclaimers. Obviously One Piece does not belong to me otherwise this would be included in the main story or as a side story.**

 **HAVE FUN, and please don't hate me…..**

 ****** _ **Hi all**_ **– Ima-Batfreak (aka kid sister in background story, she really added that) (** _ **It ain't no Joke)**_

"Marco…." Izo looked warily at his older brother at his older brother, "Do you really think being here is a good Idea. Said man was staring out at a small dot on the horizon

"Perhaps." Izo had made it his personal job to be a Marco's side at every waking moment since the war. The only time he was not glued to his hip was at the burial, Izo had to stand with division until they gave their personal farewells. But ever since then he was with Marco, he watched him like a hawk. Had it just been Pops Izo would have felt better about Marco's stability. They had so many contingency plans set aside for that very situation, lacking on major detail. Ace. If anything Ace was the one they had needed to save. But in the end they could barely get out of the bodies of their fallen and wounded family. They had 13 dead, 21 missing, and everyone was wounded. To make everything worse the day Ace fell was his and Marco's 2 year anniversary. Marco was crushed, so while Marco had busied himself with keeping them together Izo had to keep Marco together.

"You know yoi, you could go to the place where we picked up Thatch" this earned a scoff from the crossdresser at his side.

"You know I loved- no love- him to little, hot, tiny, delicious bits. You know one time-"

"Please stop, yoi."

"-Sorry. But you do know I won't go to that place till I see him avenged."

"Izo, I know, yoi." The blond sighed "I just need to find something…tangible. He feels distant, not like a memory, but almost like a…dream. I just can't ever forget him and it's just so…" his voice cracked with emotion and he stopped so he wouldn't break down in front of his siblings. He had to be strong, for them, but mostly for Ace.

He knew if Ace was here he would be pissed that he was putting himself through this. He would tell him to take a day off and just lay low for even just a few hours. He knew if he was to fall to pieces would Izo worry but he would fail Ace. He needed to stay alive, awake, and strong. He would be until the storm had passed and everyone could stand on their own two feet. At that point he would let loose not before.

Izo watch his brother in the corner of his eye. He was worried about the stupid bird. He held all his emotions inside, and wouldn't let anyone see him anything but normal. Izo didn't know if being here was a good idea or not. Best case Marco would come back ready to talk and cry and let it all out. Worst case scenario… Izo didn't want to consider that. Loosing Pops, and Ace was hard enough. Loosing Marco would shatter his world. As overprotective, and overbearing, and annoying, and boring and…this was not where this thought was supposed to go. If Izo put it up straight then he knew two things. He loved Marco and could not survive without his older brother by his side. He set his attention to the once dot but know island in the distance.

"I think I'm gonna set out, yoi."

"So soon, Marco"

"Yeah. I really just need to be alone. You know, yoi?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"I shouldn't be too, terribly long."

"Well be safe, mother hen."

"Oi!"

As Marco took off he swore he could still hear Izo's high spirited laugh echoing off the deck. It was a sweet sound and in that moment he swore to protect it

He circled the island at least five times. He knew, from the detailed stories from the former first mate of the Spades, where the ship was hidden before the Spades had run after their thickheaded captain. He just didn't know where to land. This island was small and uninhabited. The most memorable place was a clearing that forced the greenery to form a crescent shape. He could see the long back burns all around from the harsh battles. Marco could swear he could see Ace's blood splattered all over the earth. A memory flickered in his mind. He shoved it away quickly, he just couldn't afford to think about that now.

He finally spotted the grove right on the ocean that even before he saw it he could imagine it. He quickly dove descending and slowly changing out of his phoenix to become his human self. He soundlessly dropped to his feet in the middle of the trees. He inhaled slowly and then exhaled. Was he anywhere near ready for this? Perhaps not but this was his opportunity. He step toward where the first mate had told him what felt like millions of years before. He wished that he could speak with her one more time to ease his nerve but she was missing right now that was an issue for later. Now was the time for Ace.

The deck was silent for all except his feet falling on the worn wood of the spade ship. He moved to the staircase to the right. Three doors down and to the left, there stood the captain's and first mate's quarters. Next to that would be the other three sleeping quarters that where, according to the testament of every Spade, divided so that three people slept in each, leaving enough room for the eleven people living on the ship at the time. Marco stood in front of that door for longer than he would want to admit. He knew that behind that he would fins a slight variant of what he had found in Ace's room on the Moby Dick before the war, the only differences being a bit of straightened areas (thanks to his roommate) and the fact that then he was filled with hope, now he just wanted to disappear.

Slowly he reached forward and turned the door knob. He pushed the door open and was assaulted by the scent of Ace. It was slightly different but it was still Ace. The shaking started in his hands. And he clenched his fists and let his eyes fall on the disheveled orange and yellow bed. The shaking moved up to his elbows. It almost looked like the owner had left it days ago, not years. His shaking moved up to his shoulders.

He needed to calm down and fast. All he could do is take a step then he flopped onto the welcoming blankets. He had planned to bury his face in the sheets, but he was met with a hard object beneath him. A den den mushi. Marco turned the snail in his hand. On the bottom he found a button labeled: Recorded Calls and Messages.

With a shaking finger he pressed it.


	2. Ace's 17th birthday

_Incoherent mumbling_

Shishishi, Silly Ace hold it closer to your mouth.

 _More incoherent mumbling and a long prolonged squeal_

Shishishi, now it's too close

Holy fuck Luffy I did not expect this when you asked me to meet you in the clearing. Where are you anyway?

My country, silly.

How the hell did you get there?! You weren't there when I checked.

Shishishi, Ima ninja.

Ha, yeah right

Shishishi

What the hell is this thing any way

A…um….dump dump mushy….no….um….dem dem slushy…no….um…..

A…den den mushi?

Yeah! Shishishi, Ace you're so smart

Yeah well I got to go prepare

WAIT! Happy birthday Ace!

…thanks kiddo


	3. Ace's first week gone

Hey

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Woah, whoa. Lu you OK?

 _Sob_ IMISSYOU

Hey stop being a crybaby your 14.

 _Sniff sniff_ but you're so far away

Damn kid

 _More sniffing and eventually more sobbing_

Fine fine, I miss you too Luffy

 _Sniff_ Really

Of course, would I lie to you?

No cause Ace is one of the best bigest brothers ever

You have no space to talk, shrimp, you only have had two

Shishi, My brothers are still the best

….Whatever you say, Lu

'hey' 'hi Ace' 'take it easy, Ace'

Hey Lu…

Yeah _more greetings directed at Ace_

Tell 'em to fuck off

Kay, 'he says fuck off' _incoherent yelling_

Lu…

Yeah Ace _Incoherent yelling_

Go to bed okay?

Why _incoherent yelling_ 'shut it!' 'Yes boss.'

Cause I want to know you went to sleep

Okay g'night, Ace, love you

Night Lu….I love you too


	4. Sabo's 8th

Hey Lu, you got everything together?

I think so….

Alright check list

Kay

Sake?

Yup

Food

Yuppers

Flowers

Yessire

Shark teeth

Yup…WAIT WHAT NO I FORGOT THE SHARK TEETH WHERE DO I GET THEM AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE

 _Laughing_ I'm screwing with you Lu

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. wait what

We don't need shark teeth, Luffy

But

I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that

Shishishishi _incoherent giggle, snorts, and rustling_

All right ready to start?

Wait…. Argh….let me do something

What are you- you know what never mind

 _Sounds of the ocean and forest a bird call can be heard_

 _A song is being hummed the tune is familiar but distant_

'Kay I'm ready, Ace.

Right. Well. Hi Sabo

Hiya Sabo

Luffy don't eat Sabo's food

But AAAACCCEEE

I said no

Awwwwwwwww

Did I stutter

But it looks so good

GODDAMNIT LUFFY NO

Fine, fine no need to get all worked up sheesh

I swear I'm gonna…..

Your gonna what?

Nothing

Ok

Flowers first, Luffy

But ace…

Yeah?

What are you gonna do?

Well right now I'm right next to the ocean. Also I'm facing east.

Kay

On three….. One…Two…..Three!

Yay Sabo!

Kay, now some silence

But I can't eat that, Ace

Shut it

 _Silence on both ends_

Alright now you can eat…BUT ONLY YOUR PORTION!

Okay fine

 _Sounds of large amounts of food being consumed in record time on both ends_

 _Burp_ Now the sake, Lu

Got it _pouring sounds_

To Sabo!

Yeah!

 _Sounds of drinking and more pouring_

'Kay, sorry Sabo I love you but I'm hungry ( _sigh from the other end)_ so Ima go catch dinner love you. Bye ace love you

…Bye Sabo, Luffy Love you both


	5. And the time passed them by

**(A/N: this is the period between where Ace stops answering because he was taken onto the Moby Dick and the 10** **th** **anniversary of Sabo's "death". SIDE NOTE: To me at least if this was real I think that Ace would restrict Luffy from calling him outside of Sabo's anniversary. This could be just me but I believe Ace would want him to become more independent. Idk hate me if you must, but that's the agreement Luffy talks about later in the chapter. Oh and sorry that my chapters are so short *bows* honestly my attention span is probably shorter than Luffy's it took so much just to write the first chapter without losing my focus. I'm really bad at this but please enjoy anyways.)**

1st

Ace you didn't pick up so you must be busy. I miss you a lot. I want to talk to you.

2nd

Ace where are you I miss you soooooooooooo much

3rd

Ace, I miss you…

4th

Please, Ace

5th

Where are you, Ace

6th

I love you

7th

Hey I just heard what happened. Grandpa came home and told us. That old man must be really tough to beat you. One day I will kick your ass. Shishishishi. I want to see you out there one day. Love you lots, Ace

Sabo's 9th

Sake. Check. Flowers. Check. Meat. Check. Yup, yup, yup. 'Kay. Flowers… One two three…Yay Sabo. Now silence….. OK. Food. I'm not allowed to eat Sabo's, that's a no-no right Ace? _Sigh_ I'm not very hungry. I wish Ace was here. It's not the same… _words fall in to incoherent mumbling with a sob mixed in every now and again._ Ace, _sob_ , you can't die, _sob_ , remember you promised that. Please never forget it. _There is about ten minutes of silence with sob thrown in here and there._ I'm sorry for crying, Ace. I'm sure I'll meet you out there because you promised. I'm sorry for doubting you. You would never lie to me. Ok I think I can eat now. _Various sounds of eating._ Hmmm what to do know? Shishishishi I dunno. But ima go have fun. Bye, Sabo, love you. Bye Ace, I love you.

 **THIS IS A LINE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO QUESTION IT**

Ace's new bounty and title

OMYGODOHMYGOD OHMYGODOHMYGOD YOUR BOUNTY IS SO MUCH BIGGER! AND NOW YOU'RE A PART OF WHITEBEARD'S CREW! YAY! I'M GONNA SEE YOU OUT THERE! Though I never doubted it _faint whistling._ Anyway Makiano send her love. Dadan say you're just a shitty pirate. I know I'm breaking our agreement but I just had to call. You look so serious in your picture. Ima make mine happy and my bounty is gonna be hundreds times bigger. I got to go bye, Ace, love you.

 **Don't insult my beautiful line**

Sabo's 10th

Sorry Ace I already did everything I couldn't find the snail, Dogura and Magra looked everywhere for me. We couldn't find it until after of course. I wanted to go back but Dadan yelled at me and told me that there was no point. Bandits, honestly. But I'm setting out today! I'm going to see you and surpass you so just wait for me ace. I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES! Anyways I have to go to my boat now see you later, Shishishishi.

 **A/n honestly these feel like they're getting shorter and shorter. If anyone has suggestions just tell me I have the rest of the chapters planned but filling them with more than 500 word is so difficult I just want to hit my head off as wall till the words flow smoothly. But I have been getting inspiration from one specific writer though I haven't had a chance to yet I really want to reach out to them they write so many amazing things it's insane. Thank you so much to** **LongPastMidnight** **and** **StarliteOracle** **for your reviews. It means so much to me that someone** **liked my story enough to add their thoughts**

 **XD anyways gonna go work on the next chapter. We meet Zoro next so all you people out there waiting for their favorite marimo the wait is just a chapter away. Bye thank you for reading.**


End file.
